


Honey buttered cake

by 𝕰𝖈𝖈𝖊𝖉𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖎𝖆𝖘𝖙 (kailyncipher)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Goro is a disaster cook, M/M, One Shot, Persona 5 Spoilers, Swearing, but that won't stop him from trying
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailyncipher/pseuds/%F0%9D%95%B0%F0%9D%96%88%F0%9D%96%88%F0%9D%96%8A%F0%9D%96%89%F0%9D%96%8A%F0%9D%96%93%F0%9D%96%99%F0%9D%96%8E%F0%9D%96%86%F0%9D%96%98%F0%9D%96%99
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Honey buttered cake

Era un nuevo día en Tokio, pero para todo el mundo no era más que otro día de fatigante jornada laboral, y Goro no era una excepción. Muchos dirían que el trabajo de un autónomo no es tan estresante y extenuante como el de un oficinista o banquero ya que después de todas esas personas no tienen a un capullo como jefe y en cuyos ojos no eres más que una máquina reemplazable en caso de que la cagues.

Bueno, Goro piensa que cualquiera que esté de acuerdo con esa opinión es un imbécil egocéntrico. Él ya sabía en donde se metía al hacerse autónomo, y deja que te diga que no es un trabajo para nada fácil. Para empezar él debe establecer unos horarios fijos para trabajar, debe promocionarse él solito para conseguir ofertas y editoriales que quieran publicar sus libros, y qué decir del calvario que pasa cuando un bloqueo artístico empalado en su cerebro.

Al final él debe ser tanto su jefe como su trabajador, debe buscarse la vida a través de todos los medios posibles en una ciudad tan exigente como lo era Tokio.

Pero no cambiaría su vida por nada del mundo, por fin había encontrado un lugar donde el que pertenecer, un trabajo donde por fin se sentía seguro y cómodo y unos amigos lo suficientemente pacientes para aguantar su cínico humor y sarcásticos comentarios… Y por supuesto, Ren.

Ya llevaban dos años de relación (algo inimaginable para su yo de hace cuatro años), y cada mañana levantándose con el amor de su vida era como un deseo hecho realidad para él. Tras tantos años hundido en la amargura y soledad, con una sed de venganza no saciada en su corazón parecía mentira que la vida le depararía algo tan maravilloso después de tantos años de dolor y resentimiento.

Aun así, pese a todos sus intentos de aislarse del mundo tras fallar en lo que había sido durante tanto tiempo su único propósito en su vida el muchacho de caóticos cabellos azabaches no se rindió. Tras aparecer en su vida después de lo que pareció ser su última despedida (realmente creía haber muerto, no veía ningún sentido en volver a encontrarse con Ren pese a lo que anhelaba su corazón), el muchacho ya sin rasgos infantiles en su cara no le perdió de vista desde entonces.

Goro argumentaba que simplemente había vuelto por su promesa, enterrando bien profundo cualquier sentimiento de afección o miedo que tuviera por aquel entonces, y se limitó a cumplir con su parte… Claro, el único problema es que hiciera lo que hiciera no pudo ganar ni una sola vez.

Ahora, no penséis que perdió facultades después de casi morir dos veces, para vuestra información es y era perfectamente capaz de ganar a Ren si se lo proponía, sobre todo en temas de ajedrez o de deducción, y muchas veces estuvo a punto de ganar. Sin embargo cada vez que la victoria estaba al alcance de su mano el muy listo de Ren utilizaba cualquier artimaña para distraerle o para excusarse y dejar en un empate la pelea.

Goro no era estúpido, sabía desde el primer momento lo que estaba haciendo, estaba posponiendo su combates para volver a verse un día más, aprovechándose de su orgullo. Aun así, el ex detective no hizo nada para detenerlo o revelar sus intenciones. Se decía a sí mismo que era porque el otro no jugaba enserio (pese a hacerlo siempre, “No me dejarías no darlo todo en nuestros encuentros.”, dijo una vez Ren mientras le preparaba un café, por los viejos tiempos), pero dentro sabía el porqué.

“Si me dieran cien yenes por cada vez que te has auto engañado ahora mismo podría comprar dulces para toda una vida.” Bromeaba Ann una tarde después de acompañarla a hacer compras.

“Nunca he conocido a alguien tan constipado emocionalmente como tú. Deberían darte el logro de “Señor reprime emociones”.” Futaba establecía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tras desviarse de su discusión del nuevo episodio Phoneix Ranger Featherman R.

En resumen, sí, Goro sabía que tenía problemas con sus emociones (su terapista le decía que era normal después de todo lo que había pasado, pero que debía aceptarlo e intentar superarlo), pero al parecer eso no le impidió al ex líder de los Ladrones Fantasma de ver a través de sus barreras y ver a Goro por como realmente era.

Ren era tozudo, tenía un corazón tan grande que aún se pregunta cómo le cabe en el pecho (y a veces lo odia porque sabe que el mundo se aprovecha de ello) y a veces era demasiado ingenuo respecto al mundo, pero eso era en parte la razón por la que él fue el único en aceptarlo en un principio y de quererlo, pese a todo lo que había hecho.

Ambos se habían conocido en circunstancias injustas, Ren, un chico injustamente culpado por un crimen que no cometió, y él, un estúpido cegado por la venganza que estuvo destinado a perder desde un principio. El destino los había enfrentado, estaban destinados a destruirse el uno al otro (élcasilohacecasimataalúnicoquelevio-), pero el ladrón no lo permitió, no dejó que algo tan despreciable como el destino dictara el final del juego. Al final lo salvó, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admita, y por primera vez en su vida sintió que alguien por fin le veía.

Era un sentimiento maravilloso, algo tan espléndido que el Goro por aquel entonces no podía sentir, así que como siempre hizo lo negó y lo escondió tan dentro en su corazón que realmente pensó que no sentía nada por el otro chico. Unas cosas llegaron a otras, y él siguió con su mentira hasta el mismísimo final pero… Tras haber superado todos los obstáculos, Shido, el dios del control, Maruki, la conspiración… Por fin se encontró sin un camino por seguir. Se sentía perdido y sin rumbo, solo tras haber creído que la muerte ya lo había atrapado, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que lo único que quedaba en su corazón era la promesa a la que se aferraban los dos (eso, y algo más que se clavaba en su corazón y que no sabía admitir).

Pero la verdad siempre había estado allí, oculta y tan deslumbrante como su relación.

La verdad es que Ren había sido el primero en aceptarle y verle por cómo era, y Goro, por su parte, había visto también a través de todas sus máscaras y lo había tratado no como un delincuente, un estudiante estrella, alguien donde desahogar sus penas o como el líder selecto de los Ladrona Fantasma. No, pese a habérsele acercado en un principio para tenderle una trampa Goro lo había tratado como Ren. Simplemente Ren.

Desde siempre y hasta el final del juego fueron dos chicos usados y maltratados por los adultos que les rodeaban, únicamente queriendo encontrar un lugar donde pertenecer y donde ser aceptados por cómo eran, un lugar donde podían ser felices y ser ellos mismos.

Tonto de él de no haberse dado cuenta que por fin lo había encontrado.

“Goro, ¿qué estás haciendo?”

Antes cuando lo pillaban atrapado en sus incesantes pensamientos se disculpaba con una pequeña sonrisa y su carisma de detective despampanante. Ahora, sin embargo, tras haber dejado atrás la mayoría de sus barreras (para su desgracia el pequeño gremlin que tenía Ren por hermana todavía le seguía llamando “Don señor qué es vulnerabilidad emocional”), cada vez que era sorprendiendo en medio de sus divagaciones matutinas no podía evitar pegar un pequeño saltito del susto.

“Ah Morgana, veo que ya estás despierto.” El hombre miró al gato negro y blanco (sí, era un gato aunque no fuera uno normal) que se había convertido en su compañero de piso.

“Ayer no pude dormir así que necesitaba recuperarme un poco.” Morgana se estiró en el suelo de madera de su apartamento para luego subir a la isla de la cocina. “Pero más importante, ¿qué es todo esto?”

Ah sí, Goro se había dejado atrapar tanto por sus pensamientos que se había olvidado momentáneamente de lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo. Alrededor del muchacho varios cuencos y utensilios de cocina le rodeaban, una bolsa de harina, una paquete de gofres y unos cuantos huevos se encontraban en una esquina de la encimera, y reposando en la pared su móvil estaba reproduciendo un video actualmente parado.

“¿Vas a cocinar algo? Pero tú no sabías cocinar, ¿no?” la sorprendida exclamación del gato fue respondida con un giro de ojos del otro, quien conocía bien este hecho.

“No estoy acostumbrado a cocinar pero Ren me ha estado ayudando a familiarizarme con las cosas más básicas, no soy tan inútil para ser incapaz de hacerme un huevo frito.”

“Pero parece que vas a hacer algo más complicado, y no quiero volver a oler a quemado como la última vez.”

“Eso fue un _accidente,_ todavía no estaba acostumbrado a los tiempos de cocina.” El hombre ya adulto y totalmente capaz de cuidarse de sí mismo se cruzó de brazos mientras echaba una mirada al ceño fruncido del otro.

“Bueno, si tú lo dices… ¿Pero qué tienes pensado hacer? ¿No sería mejor esperar a Ren?”

Dejó entonces caer sus brazos arremangados mientras se dirigía al frigorífico para sacar una barra de mantequilla que había comprado esa mañana. “Tenía planeado darle una sorpresa, sabes que últimamente ha estado muy liado con el trabajo, y ya tiene suficiente con preparar la comida en el café.”

<<Quiero prepararle algo yo también y demostrarle mi cariño y apreciación. >> Era también una razón por la que estaba haciendo eso, pero no necesitaba decirlo en voz alta pese a que Morgana ya lo sabía.

“Mmm, es verdad… Aun así, procura no crear una caos mientras no está.”

Sabía que el gato le estaba picando a propósito pese a estar ligeramente preocupado, pero Goro le demostraría que era capaz de esto y mucho más, unos cupcakes de gofres no eran nada en comparación con todo a lo que se había enfrentado.

<<Unos cupcakes no podrán conmigo. >> Reafirmó con una seguridad tan férrea como la Tokio Skytree.

Pese a sentir aún los ojos escépticos azules del otro se puso manos a la obra, no tenía tiempo que perder. Aunque su novio iba a volver dentro de dos horas a Goro le gustaba estar preparado para todo y adelantarse a cualquier imprevisto. Lo había planeado todo a la perfección hasta ahora, asegurándose de no comprar los productos delante de los intensos ojos metálicos del chef, y había visto una y otra vez el video para asegurarse de que no se saltaba ningún paso, odiaba las sorpresas siempre y cuando él no las diera.

“Bueno, me quedaré vigilando por si acaso, y a cambio luego me lo puedes agradecer con un poco de atún.” La cola se meneaba agraciadamente de un lado para otro de solo pensar en el delicioso y sabroso atún.

Un grave sonido de asentimiento resonó en la garganta del hombre mientras ponía el video de nuevo y abría la bolsa de los gofres y los vertía en un cuenco, dejando en el aire la respuesta al trato de Morgana, y el gato estaba tan ensimismado en su fantasía para asegurarse que el humano aceptaba. Este mientras tanto utilizó sus hábiles dedos para romper y destrozar los gofres, dejando que las migas cayeran en el recipiente. Obviamente lo ideal hubiera sido utilizar una batidora pero la única que tenían se había estropeado recientemente a causa de un rubio metomentodo que pensó que era una maravillosa idea batir huevos directamente en el aparato para hacerse un batido proteico.

Sea como sea, había hecho un trabajo decente machacando los gofres así que estaba seguro que de esta manera también funcionaría. Luego echó la harina en el cuenco, salpicándose un poco la cara al haber echado toda la masa de golpe y su reacción fue una pequeña mueca de desagrado que se desvaneció con un suspiro.

<<Vale, ahora la canela y la nuez moscada… Y la sal y la levadura…>>

Uno a uno fue echando los ingredientes a la mezcla para luego coger el batidor de mano y mezclar todo en una masa homogénea.

<<Por ahora está chupado, ahora toca la mantequilla.>>

Lamentablemente la barra de mantequilla sacada directamente del frigorífico estaba demasiado rígida para cortarla y añadirla en otro cuenco y no tenía mucho tiempo, así que tocaba usar el microondas.

“Hey Akechi, ¿qué tenías planeado hacer? ¿Me puedes dar a probar eso?”

“Claro, pero luego no me vengas llorando si tienes un dolor de barriga.”

“¡Venga, no tiene nada de chocolate! Se supone que solo es masa y azúcar, ¿no? ¡Son como las tortitas!”

A la mención de las tortitas Goro no pudo evitar echarle una mirada al gato mientras el muy capullo se lamía las patas tan tranquilamente.

“Mmm, ya veo. Si tanto te apetece probarlo entonces supongo que Ren y yo podemos cenar todo el atún que quedó del otro día.” Con una sonrisa afilada metió la barra de mantequilla medio desenvuelta en el microondas mientras disfrutaba del gemido gatuno de su compañero.

“¡¿Había sobras?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho?!” Unas patas se abalanzaron sobre la encimera donde el castaño se encontraba reposado mirando a su compañero indignado. “¡Después de todas las noches que os dejo a solas y así me lo pagáis-!”

Los maullidos doloridos de repente cesaron, llamando la atención del adulto, y de repente un sentimiento de puro terror floreció en el rostro gatuno. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle que narices le pasaba una llamarada de luz emanó desde el microondas y en un solo milisegundo se dio cuenta que dentro del aparato la mantequilla se había prendido fuego. Con el papel.

Se le había olvidado quitarle todo el papel.

Con unos reflejos alentados por impedir un incendio en su casa Goro se abalanzó contra la puerta y la abrió tan rápido como pudo. Un intenso olor a quemado impactó contra su nariz pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello ya que unas llamas imponentes consumían lentamente el papel del envoltorio.

“¡UN TRAPO, COGE UN TRAPO!” 

Sus manos cogieron la ardiente barra y la sacó como pudo del aparato, pegando un grito por el caos que había provocado en tan solo unos pocos segundos, y totalmente desesperado cogió un trapo de cocina y empezó a golpear la mantequilla como si de una Sombra se tratase.

Solo hicieron falta unos cuantos golpes para apaciguar el fuego y dejar como rastro una mantequilla ligeramente chamuscada y con el envoltorio levemente carbonizado.

“¡¿Por qué has metido papel en el microondas?!” gritó Morgana tras ver como casi un mini incendio se propagaba dentro del electrodoméstico.

“¡Joder! ¡Me has distraído con el atún!” el corazón de Goro había empezado a latir tanto tras ver las llamas que necesitaba unos segundos para recuperarse.

“¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!”

“¡Si no hubiera sido por tu culpa no habría metido la puta barra de mantequilla con el envoltorio…!” Se llevó las manos ilesas a su cabello para echarse atrás unos mechones que se habían escapado de la coleta, intentando controlar el enojo y la irritación que se intentaban apoderar de él. No, debía calmarse, no había pasado nada. “Mierda, ya está, no ha pasado nada, ha sido un pequeño desliz.”

“Lo hemos sacado justo a tiempo… Ey, ¿estás bien Akechi?”

“Sí… Sí, no te preocupes, simplemente me ha pillado desprevenido, me has pegado un susto con ese grito.”

“Bueno, perdóname por gritar al ver como se prendía fuego el microondas.” Un pequeño suspiro se escapó mientras dejaba salir la tensión de su pequeño cuerpo. “¿Estás seguro que no es mejor esperar a Ren?”

No, no, le iba a dar una sorpresa a su novio costara lo que costara, este ha sido solo un pequeño incidente, todo lo demás estaba yendo perfecto.

“No, soy perfectamente capaz de seguir para tu información. Además, ha sido tu culpa que me haya distraído en un principio.”

“No era mi intención…” las orejas negras se agazaparon en la cabeza del otro, mostrándose verdaderamente arrepentido por haber molestado de más al japonés.

“…Lo sé, no te preocupes.” Perfecto, ahora Morgana se sentía culpable por algo que él había provocado. En verdad se lo merecía, pero Goro no era tan cruel para restregárselo en la cara dos veces. Trabajar desde casa significaba pasar mucho tiempo encerrado y con la permanente presencia del sujeto gatuno los dos estaban destinados a formar una especie de amistad, y ahora cada vez que veía sufrir al gato por cosas remediables una espina de incomodidad apuñalaba su corazón.

_“A eso se le llama preocuparse por el bienestar de tus seres queridos Goro, aunque eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?”_

Sí, sí, su terapeuta era muy sarcástica también, quizás por eso volvió una segunda vez (eso, y porque Ren se lo pidió y él tan tonto lo prometió).

“…Sin embargo, si te vas a quedar molestando entonces no tengo más remedio que obligarte a que me ayudes.” Comentó como si nada mientras cortaba la mantequilla y le añadía dos huevos, concentrado en no meter alguna cáscara por error.

Un brillo de sorpresa iluminó los marinados ojos de Morgana, para luego estallar en unas chispas de emoción y alegría. “¿En serio? ¡No te arrepentirás de haberme pedido ayuda!”

“Sí, sí, anda, pasamé la bolsa de azúcar, no tenemos todo el día si queremos terminar antes de que Ren llegué.”

“Mwuehehe, ¡con mi ayuda terminaremos en un santiamén!”

Ágilmente esquivó los obstáculos e ingredientes de la encima para llegar hasta el estante donde guardaban especies y condimentos entre otras cosas, y con sus boca agarró la bolsa azucarada para llevársela grácilmente al adulto que asomaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

“Espero que Ren te haya limpiado la boca recientemente, preferiría no añadir saliva de gato al plato.” Preocuparse por Morgana no quitaba el hecho de que disfrutara picarle de vez en cuando, aunque no era el único que sufría los comentarios sarcásticos e irritantes del castaño.

“¡Que no soy un gato!”

“Y yo no soy un capullo.” Ante su comentario el gato (no gato) se quedó sin palabras, pero lanzó una mirada tan fulminante al hombre que sacó una carcajada satisfecha de él.

“Touché.”

Con los ánimos renovados siguió con la tarea en sus manos. Tuvo que parar el video y retroceder un poco por culpa del pequeño incidente, pero no era ningún problema. Lo que sí lo era es que había pasado ya media hora.

“Mierda.”

Rápidamente echó el extracto de vainilla y cambió el batidor por uno automático, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. Después de batirlo un minuto echó toda la mezcla con la que ya había preparado, y sin pensarlo muy bien puso la potencia del batidor al máximo para-.

“¡Espera! ¡Hazlo con cuidado!”

Claro, sí, había que batirlo bien pero tampoco buscaba mandar por los aires la masa. Solo él sabía las pocas veces que había cogido una batidora, así que pese a todo el cuidado del mundo no pudo evitar que alguna que otra gota saliera volando por los aires para terminar en la encimera o en su cara (menos mal que se había puesto el delantal de Ren, por más ridículo que se viera con la frase de “Kiss the cook”).

“Creo que ya está bien, deberíamos meterlo en el horno ya. ¿Lo has precalentado?”

“Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas? Puede que no sea el más hábil en la cocina, pero no soy tan torpe como Ren.”

Ah sí, Ren, su novio capaz de hacer un trickshot en el billar y ganarle, y también capaz de dejarse la bañera encendida para luego olvidarse completamente de ella al ver el nuevo look que había preparado su novio para esa noche. Fue una noche muy… Emocionante, por ambas partes, y más la factura del agua.

Dejando ese pequeño recuerdo de lado volvió a centrarse en el siguiente paso, rellenar los moldes con la masa. Fácil. Cogió una cuchara y fue echando en su justa cantidad la masa en cada molde de la bandeja de cupcakes que había comprado explícitamente para esto. Por supuesto, también se llevó un poco de esta para degustarla y comprobar que el sabor era aceptable.

<<Parece que hay tropezones de gofre, pero eso es normal, ¿no…?>>

Sí, debía ser normal, no estaba tratando con una masa normal después de todo, y el sabor tampoco le provocaba una mueca de disgusto…

Llegando a la conclusión de que estaba bien (o lo suficientemente bien para comerlo) abrió el horno con una manopla roja y metió la bandeja con cuidado dentro, siendo abrumado momentáneamente por el calor abrasador que se había acumulado.

<<Bien ahora a ajustar el tiempo y el calor… El video había dicho a 350º durante 16 minutos, aunque Ren me había dicho que este horno era potente… Quizás si lo pongo a 200 sería mejor.>>

Tras activar la alarma y ajustar las medidas Goro dio dos pasos hacia atrás para contemplar la cocina, o más bien el destrozo que había causado. ¿La cocina era así de caótica siempre? Cuando Ren lo hacía parecía tan fácil y pulcro…

“Ahora solo toca esperar.” Aclamó triunfante la figura animal mientras se tumbaba de manera apaciguada en el único lugar donde no había restos de harina o masa. “Deberías limpiar todo esto, parece que ha pasado un torbellino por aquí.”

“Callaté, no estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con masa, y no te trates de escaquear, tú también vives aquí y eres perfectamente capaz de ayudarme.” Aún con las mangas remangadas se puso manos a la obra para limpiar la cocina entera, yendo hacia el fregadero donde una pila de cuencos e utensilios se encontraban apilados. “Confío en que eres capaz de limpiar las manchas por ti solo, ¿verdad? Dudo que puedas usar esas patitas para lavar los platos.”

“¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Claro que puedo hacerlo! ¡No subestimes estas patitas!”

Un bufido escapó de su nariz al escuchar la selección de palabras de su amigo mientras él intentaba eliminar los pegotes de masa metidos entre las varas metálicas del batidor. Entre los dos hicieron un trabajo eficiente limpiando la cocina y terminaron en tan solo unos minutos.

“No está mal para un gato.” Dijo mientras acariciaba el espacio detrás de las orejas de Morgana. Después de tantas veces ocupando su regazo mientras trabajaba había aprendido los sitios más débiles del otro, y no sería Goro si no se aprovechara de ellos.

“Nyah~, ¡e-espera no! ¡Me has insultado, no te creas que-! Nyaaah…”

La sonrisa afilada y pícara de su rostro se fue apaciguando hasta que una pequeña mueca de satisfacción y algo semejante al cariño se quedó como único rastro. El gato, indefenso ante las caricias del adulto, solo pudo derretirse debajo de su mano, ronroneando alegremente. Mientras que Morgana estaba a merced de su mano derecha sacó el móvil de su bolsillo con su mano dominante para comprobar si había recibido algún mensaje mientras había estado ausente.

No para su sorpresa vio que el chat que tenía con Ann y Shiho había aumentado en el número de mensajes, al parecer estaban hablando de cómo les fue el vuelo de vuelta a Estados Unidos y que ya tenían ganas de volver a quedar con él. Por otra parte estaba el chat con Futaba, conocida también como la pequeña gremlin, aunque estaba seguro que solo le había mandado más memes del nuevo show que estaban viendo tras la ridiculez que habían contemplado en el último episodio. En su lugar abrió el chat con Yusuke, quien le había mandado una petición para invitarlos tanto a él como a Ren a su próxima exposición, de la cual no hace falta decir que estaba muy emocionado.

Justo cuando se disponía a responderle un ping agudo resonó de su móvil y vio que había recibido una notificación. Algo normal, sí, el problema era quien lo había mandado.

 **Ren:** Hey Goro, he terminado pronto de trabajar así que ya voy de camino a casa.}

<<Mierda.>> Pensó por enésima vez en todo el día.

 **Yo:** {¿Ya? ¿No tenías un evento hoy?}

 **Ren:** {Sip, pero Haru ha dejado que me vaya antes. Ventajas de dejarse la piel diariamente.}

 **Yo:** {Ya veo, entonces te espero.}

 **Ren:** {Ahora nos vemos amor.}

“Joder.”

Abandonó su móvil y a Morgana para echarle un vistazo por el cristal y comprobar cómo iban los cupcakes.

No se habían ni levantado.

“Mierda.”

“¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Te has olvidado algún ingrediente?” El gato ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado al lenguaje soez del adulto, así que no le sorprendía cuando de vez en cuando soltaba una hilera de palabrotas.

“Ren va a llegar dentro de diez minutos.”

“Espera, ¿qué? ¿No tenía un evento o algo así por el estilo?”

En un tick nervioso el castaño de había llevado sus manos desnudas y ya secas a su cara, masajeándosela para intentar calmar los nervios de su interior. “Le han dejado salir antes.”

“Pero los cupcakes no están hechos...”

“¡Lo sé! ¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?!”

<<Calma, calma Goro, puedes hacerlo, son solo unos cupcakes… Espera, el video había dicho unos 350 grados en 16 minutos, ya han pasado unos cuantos, ¡quizás si cambio la temperatura me dé tiempo!>>

Alterado, se lanzó de nuevo contra la rueda del horno y cambió sin más preámbulo la temperatura a unos 350 grados, rogando a cualquier entidad o ciencia que funcionara.

“Vale, ya está, ahora solo toca esperar.”

Un momento, su ropa seguro que estaba impregnada por el olor de las magdalenas, tenía que cambiarse o la sorpresa estaría arruinada.

“Me voy a cambiar.”

“Espera, y los cupcakes-.”

“Estarán bien, solo me iré unos segundos.”

Medio corriendo por los pasillos abandonó a Morgana y se metió en su dormitorio compartido con el azabache, abriendo el armario para intentar pescar algún conjunto elegante pero casual. Al final se decidió por un jersey de cuello negro (sabía que estaba más sexy con él) y unos vaqueros medio rotos pertenecientes al otro adulto. No era típico de él dejar la ropa tirada en la cama o en el suelo pero si quería ducharse y vestirse a tiempo no podía perder el tiempo doblando la ropa.

Con solo una toalla rodeándole y con el conjunto en mano se metió en la ducha como un desquiciado, ignorando todos los productos de belleza que normalmente usaba para solo aplicarse un champú para emergencias y un gel de aloe vera. Se deshizo la coleta mientras dejaba que el agua caliente eliminará cualquier rastro de olor a repostería, disfrutando de como calmaba a la vez sus músculos pese a como le latía el corazón. Tras unos minutos, ya satisfecho con su trabajo salió de la ducha y se secó lo más rápidamente posible. No tenía tiempo de arreglarse el pelo así que volvía a hacerse una coleta antes de secarse un poco el pelo.

Fue entonces cuando un maullido le llamó la atención, y temiéndose lo peor se vistió entre prisas para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“¡Los cupcakes, ya están hechos!”

No hizo falta decir más, ya que con la manopla que había sacado hace un rato abrió de nuevo la puerta del aparato, y con el abrumador calor que emanaba fue forzado a mirar a otro lado mientras sacaba la bandeja del horno. El olor que inundó sus sentidos le abrió el apetito, y una fragancia a gofres fue extendiéndose e impregnándose poco a poco en el aire, pero…

“0ye… ¿Estás seguro que deben estar tan oscuros?”

Delante de ellos la antes bandeja de moldes llena de masa se había trasformado en una repleta de cupcakes retostados y con un ligero color que se asemejaba a un marrón oscuro. Bastante oscuro.

“Oh no…”

Bueno, no estaban quemados del todo y no olían mal, así que debían ser comestibles, ¿verdad…?

Ambos se echaron una mirada inquieta y dubitativa sobre qué hacer de ahí en adelante, en alguna alternativa de última hora, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose en la lejanía sacó a los dos chicos del trance para quedarse mirando como bobos en la dirección del sonido.

“¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa!” El claqueteo de las llaves anunció la llegada del azabache, quien se estaba cambiando los zapatos para entrar a su hogar.

Un demonio pareció poseer a Goro, ya que se abalanzó contra una lata de perfume para intentar ocultar el aroma del ambiente, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que una cabeza asomó por la puerta.

“Ey, huele bien, ¿has traído-? ¿...Goro?” Ren se quedó parado en la puerta intentado asimilar la imagen delante de sus ojos.

Morgana estaba en una posición muy rara con una cara de sorpresa y su novio se había quedado paralizado como una liebre con el brazo levantado, mirándole con una cara de preocupación para después soltar un respiro y derrumbarse contra la encimera.

“Bienvenido…” Comentó derrotado su novio.

Ren no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, la fragancia pedante de masa horneada y la presencia de Goro en la cocina eran pruebas irrefutables de ello.

“Goro, ¿has estado cocinando?” No pudo evitar el tono de sorpresa y curiosidad de su voz mientras se acercaba al castaño.

“No, he estado experimentando con los condimentos para crear un nuevo cuadro contemporáneo revolucionario.” Y ahí iba de nuevo su mecanismo de defensa. “Pues claro que he estado cocinando.”

“Espera, huele a gofres y masa, ¿qué has hecho?” Preguntó intrigado y ligeramente emocionado.

“Por qué no lo ves por ti mismo.” Con una breve mirada a Morgana le indicó que se apartara de la bandeja en un intento apreciado por ocultarla.

“Fue idea de Goro, pero hemos sufrido… Algunos accidentes.”

“Bueno, por lo menos no habéis prendido fuego a la cocina, ¿no? …Espera, ¿qué significa esa mirada?”

Llamarlos accidentes era quitarles peso. Casi habían prendido fuego al microondas y los cupcakes habían estado a unos simples minutos de estar carbonizados. Parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera siempre iba a terminar cagándola en la cocina.

“Bueno, todavía no los hemos probado, así que pueden estar buenos y todos.” El animal intentó animar el ambiente con un poco de optimismo pese a la mirada molesta de Goro.

Ren sin embargo era inmune a esta, y con una pequeña sonrisa que portaba algo tan frágil y precioso se acercó a la bandeja mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amado.

“¿Puedo probarlo?”

“…Adelante.”

Sus ojos despejados y perfectamente visibles abandonaron la vista de Goro para centrarse en la bandeja con el intento de cupcakes, ajeno al latir de corazón del escritor.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos donde solo se pudo escuchar el masticar del chef, quien había cerrado los ojos para saborear mejor la comida que habían preparado el dúo para él. Quizás en un pasado hubiera sido perfectamente capaz de ocultarlo pero el sentimiento que burbujeaba en su barriga era a causa de los nervios por tener el visto bueno del otro y no haberla cagado por haber querido darle una sorpresa.

“¿Y bien?” Se estaba impacientando con el silencio del otro después de haber terminado de tragar el trozo que se había metido en la boca.

Una pequeña risa escapó entonces de sus labios mientras miraba a los dos. “…Me ha dejado la boca completamente seca.”

Un suspiro derrotado voló de la garganta de Goro mientras aceptaba una derrota más, pero no sin antes prometerse una revancha contra la infernal cocina, pero justo entonces unas palabras interrumpieron el comienzo del hilo de sus pensamientos negativos.

“-Pero el sabor es bueno, ¿has utilizado gofres como masa?”

“Así es, un canal de cocina lo hizo y últimamente estás comiendo muchos dulces, así que pensé que sería una buena idea hacer unos cupcakes, pero se ve que haga lo que haga siempre me vas a ganar en lo que cocinar respecta.”

“Ey, sabes que disfruto haciéndote la comida, si tenías tantas ganas de hacerlos podría haber hecho un hueco para cocinarlos juntos…” Una mirada evasiva y el ceño fruncido del bello rostro del otro le dio a entender que esa no había sido la principal razón. Sí, pese a tantos años juntos aún seguían disfrutando compitiendo y viendo quién ganaba sobre quién, pero no había ninguna intención o sentimiento maligno detrás, simplemente disfrutaban de su rivalidad aunque fueran compañeros de vida para siempre.

…O bueno, pronto lo serían, Ren quería que todo saliera perfecto, un poco como Goro, la verdad, pero todavía no le había dicho nada, ya encontraría el momento perfecto. Además, ahora estaba ocupado chinchando a su novio.

“…¿O quizás querías darme una sorpresa?” Un sonrisita picarona creció en el borde de su labio, viendo a través del otro adulto.

Ojos carmesíes giraron en la cuenca de sus ojos tras escuchar el hecho irrefutable y obvio detrás de su intención. “Woah, que detective estás hecho.”

“Nah, ese puesto siempre te lo quedarás tú príncipe.” Una pequeña risita floreció de su garganta.

“Dios, creo que te ha afectado el azúcar de los cupcakes a la cabeza.”

Una risa aún más amplia y llena emanó del pecho del otro, quien no pudo evitar darle un beso. “Nah, simplemente me gusta decirte cuanto te quiero.”

En un pasado quizás hubiera dejado de lado el cumplido con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas debida a su incapacidad de aceptar cualquier tipo de acto de cariño o amor a causa de su escambroso pasado, pero tras tantos años con el insufrible de su novio lo habían vuelto inmune a sus intentos de flirteo. O bueno, por lo menos la mayoría de veces.

“Bueno, entonces no dejes que te detenga.” Habló tranquilamente antes de darle un beso de vuelta, simplemente porque podía. “Y no creas que me he rendido, algún día prepararé un plato de gyudon mejor que tú.”

“Ojojo, ya me gustaría verlo.” Unas manos traviesas atraparon la cintura del otro mientras unas caricias se quedaban marcadas en la piel tapada por el jersey de cuello alto negro. “Aunque me gustaría ver si me ganas en otra cosa...”

“¡Dios, que estoy aquí!” Un maullido indignado rompió el ambiente que empezaba a crecer en la cocina, parándole los pies al azabache pero no al hombre con una sonrisita que denotaba presunción y diversión. “¡Debería haberme quedado con Futaba!”

“Bueno, tú has decidido ayudarme y quedarte, así que te lo has buscado tú.” Comentó con las manos rodeando el cuerpo de su novio, disfrutando del abrazo y de la calidez reconfortante de este.

“¡Haya paz, haya paz! Morgana tiene razón, podemos dejar esto para más tarde, no quiero que los cupcakes que ha preparado mi novio con tanto empeño se enfríen antes de comérmelos.” Unos dedos hábiles y cariñosos dibujaron círculos encima de su cintura para luego escabullirse y refugiarse entre los espacios de la mano izquierda del castaño.

Llevándolo con una sonrisa íntima ambos ayudaron a poner los platos en la mesa del comedor, dispuestos a degustar más tranquilamente la creación de Akechi mientras disfrutaban de una noche tranquila después de un día de trabajo. No tenían prisa, siempre que podían se limitaban a disfrutar de la tranquilidad y del confort de la presencia del otro. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, después de todo.

Cuando por fin terminaron dejaron que Morgana también les acompañase, sirviéndole una ración del postre recién preparado, y en la comodidad de su casa empezaron a probar el delicioso invento, eso sí, acompañados por unos vasos de agua.

Durante unos segundos ni dijeron nada, no veían la necesidad en ello, hacía ya años que simplemente estar el uno con el otro era suficiente para ellos, ambos odiaban malgastar palabras cuando no eran necesarias. Aun así no tardaron en empezar a preguntarse el uno al otro sobre cómo les fue el día, sentados cara a cara para ver mejor el rostro del otro.

…Pero como no, el pelinegro tuvo que arruinar el momento para saciar su curiosidad.

“¿…Sabes? Si te soy sincero esperaba que hubieras quemado algo por el estilo, aquí parece oler a carbonizado pese a que los cupcakes están medianamente tostados.”

Y como no, justo entonces el maldito gato aprovechó para abrir su boca. “Oh, eso es por el microondas-.”

“Morgana, no-.“ Dijo en un intento de detener al animal de revelar otro hecho vergonzoso más, pero fue en vano.

“¡-Goro metió una barra de mantequilla dentro con el envoltorio puesto!”

Un sonido cómico pero doloroso explotó en la boca del ex ladrón tras procesar lo que había hecho su novio, escupiendo unas cuantas migas de su boca mientras intentaba no ahogarse de forma lamentable por la risa.

“¿M-metiste una barra de mantequilla entera en el microondas? PFFF, ¡JAJAJA!”

Pese a la patada propinada en la pierna del otro el dolor solo hizo que se riera más ante el despiste del otro. La risa amplia y rebosante se contagió con facilidad hacia el animal también, creando una imagen llena de felicidad y alegría. Siempre había adorado la risa sin barreras ni restricciones de Ren, alguien tan acostumbrado a guardarse sus sentimientos detrás de una máscara tranquilad e impasibilidad, pero aquí, en el confort de su casa y a su amigo de por vida y junto a su ser más querido, el único que lo conoce de verdad, dejaba atrás cualquier atadura y dejaba salir su yo verdadero.

Sí, Goro se había dado cuenta hace ya tiempo. Todos buscaban un hogar donde ser ellos mismos, donde vivir felices y liberados, lejos de las normas asfixiantes de la sociedad. En un principio creyó que el Leblanc era ese lugar, un rincón apartado donde podía dejar de lado su máscara de Detective Príncipe bondadoso y de asesino despiadado, pero se había dado cuenta de una cosa.

El hogar no es algo material, es un sentimiento que acoge tu corazón y que no te abandona, vayas al lugar que vayas.

Para Goro su hogar no era ni la casa de su madre, ni su antiguo impoluto apartamento, o este piso acogedor que habían conseguido comprar.

No, su hogar no era lugar, pensó mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa sincera y llena de amor, era una persona, y estaba justo delante de él.


End file.
